


Missed

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And he and Sammy make good use of it, Established Realtionship, In which George rents the honeymoon suite, Lovers reuinted, M/M, Mentions of religion, Smut, Sub!George, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: In which King George III, recently crowned, comes to visit the newly United States of America to extend his hand in friendship, and Bishop Samuel Seabury travels down from Connecticut to spend the night with George in a honeymoon suite. They have sex. They missed each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1500 words of gay King George III smut lol

George was the absolute picture of elegance, to Samuel, as he lounged on the huge bed of their hotel room. The King lay on his stomach, his chin propped on his fist, as he scrolled through Tumblr on his laptop. His eyes were half-lidded, his face slack with need for sleep. Samuel smiled at him as he emerges from their en-suite bathroom. Of course George had insisted on the honeymoon suite, no matter that they were only staying a night before continuing from the airport to Samuel’s home in Connecticut. 

The King had flown into D.C. and made a brief public appearance with Washington, making some vague comments about how pleased he was to be the first to extend a hand of friendship to the newly formed United States of America. Samuel knew the trip had exhausted His Majesty, which was why he’d booked a hotel for them that night. Samuel was used to an air of secrecy, masquerading as the King’s direct line to God while in America, and sneaking up to the hotel room a few hours after George had arrived was business as usual.

President Washington had insisted on providing Secret Service members to George during his visit to the States, and George had graciously accepted. He could easily play the part of a sinner needing late-night repentance, but simply paying for Washington’s men’s silence was easier. 

Samuel made his way into the suite around eleven at night, and was a little surprised to see George waiting up for him. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly four months, what with George’s father passing and his coronation and what-not. Nonetheless, Samuel had expected to enter a dark room and slip into bed beside George, not to find the King browsing his social media and waiting for him, clearly exhausted. 

The bishop had given George a little wave of greeting, then slipped into the bathroom to wash up briefly, and now emerged. George sat up a little bit as Samuel approached, closing his laptop and pushing it aside. He smiled wearily at Samuel, his tongue wetting his bottom lip. 

Samuel swallowed dryly, suddenly struck with how much he’d missed His Majesty during all those weeks where he’d been too busy to Skype at night, let alone come to America to visit Samuel. They’d met while Samuel was pursuing his ordainment in England over the summer a few years ago, and had been inseparable since. There had, of course, been an issue or two with Samuel’s faith accepting his love for the King, but he’d gotten over it upon realizing that George could possibly be the closest thing Samuel had to Heaven on earth. 

George reached for Samuel as he approached the bed, and Samuel knelt before George, the mattress dipping beneath his knees. The King breathed out in a heady, “Sam,” and Samuel kissed him. 

His Majesty made a low sound in the back of his throat, hands coming up to grip at the lapels of Samuel’s suit jacket. Samuel promptly reached over and shifted George’s laptop further out of the way, than shoved him down flat on his back. George’s little whimper rose into a moan, and he tugged Samuel down atop him, biting into his lower lip.

Samuel hissed, settling himself between George’s thighs as they fell open. He tangled his hands in George’s hair, tugging a little to elicit another sound. He had missed George so, so much. This was delicious, what they had between them, sin or not. 

His Majesty’s hands slid up Samuel’s chest, from the front of his jacket to drape around the back of his neck, his hips rolling minutely against Samuel’s. It seemed to be a desperate little natural reaction, and Samuel growled in response to it. George pulled himself free of the kiss, pupils blown wide, and drank in the sight of the bishop above him.

“Fuck,” He hissed, fingers trembling a little. “Samuel, Sammy, please.” 

Samuel immediately went to town on George’s neck, suckling up bruises on the perfect, pale skin of George’s throat. George’s hips snapped up, a pointed, aggressive movement, and Samuel laughed breathlessly into the kiss he was giving George’s clavicle. 

“I missed you.” George’s voice was ragged in Samuel’s ear, and the bishop bit him. 

The King’s fingers scrabbled at Samuel’s jacket, wrenching it off of him and tossing it aside. Samuel sat up slightly and fought with his dress shirt, ending up popping a button in his furious attempts to remove it. George watched with hunger written across his face, his high cheeks flushed with arousal. 

Samuel inspected George for a moment. Even panting and undone, George was the epitome of royalty. He managed to look regal with his hair disheveled and bruises rising on the tender skin of his throat. Samuel promptly reached between them and placed his hand over the lump in George’s pants, eyes soft. 

“I missed you, too, Your Majesty.” He murmured, rubbing a little and enjoying as George’s eyes rolled and his head fell back against the pillow. 

George cracked one eye open to focus on Samuel, his legs lifting a little to hitch up around Samuel’s hips. Samuel let himself be tugged down to slot his body up against the King’s. George held Samuel tightly to him, and he turned to plant a kiss on Samuel’s cheek. 

“Sammy.” His voice was high and imploring in the bishop’s ear, and Samuel let go of George’s cock in favor of fighting with the clasp and zip of his slacks. 

Samuel removed his own pants first, soothing George with a kiss. George squirmed a little, all haughty and demanding, just the way Samuel liked him, and the bishop pulled his garments down just enough that he could, with one hand, grip George’s cock again, and, with the other, offer him fingers to wet. The King kissed the pads of Samuel’s fingers, blushing noticeably redder, and flickered his eyes pointedly downwards.

Samuel’s brow raised, and he explored down to find George already slick and open for him. He chuckled a little into George’s hair as he kissed the side of his head, pressing one finger in up to the second knuckle. George positively mewled, and reiterated, “I missed you.”

Samuel added a second finger in response. George’s hips lifted, canting towards him, and Samuel pressed himself tighter up against George, rutting a little against the inside of his thigh. George’s calves tensed around Samuel’s back, and he pulled Sam higher up along his body, eager to kiss him. 

The two moved together for a moment, like inexperienced teenagers, until Samuel made a come-hither motion with the fingers inside the King and George shrieked. The sound surprised Samuel a little, and he pulled with his fingers again. George’s voice broke and his back-bowed, his jaw going slack and his lips parting.

Samuel fought the urge to laugh and adjusted them, adding a third finger and stretching His Majesty. He didn’t suspect that George would actually be up for sex, judging by the way he writhed under Samuel. The bishop relaxed, leaning more of his weight atop of George. All the times George liked to be dominant and demanding, he made up for when he let Samuel take him apart.

His Majesty’s hips twisted desperately as Samuel made a few exploratory movements with his fingers. George’s hands fisted, one in the leg of Samuel’s pants, and the other with nails dug fiercely into Samuel’s shoulderblade. Samuel ground his hips along the length of George’s thigh, beginning to fuck the King with his fingers.

George’s head snapped up to meet Samuel’s lips in a bruising kiss, his legs tightening again, and then, he was coming spectacularly. Samuel heard angels in George’s place when the King called his name as he found his release, then, found himself coming against George’s thigh. 

When Samuel felt confident enough in his muscles to move, he withdrew his fingers from George and wiped them off on the bedsheets. George whined hollowly at the loss, eyes shut, his lashes falling like a pale mist over his cheeks. 

Samuel untangled them, hushing George when he grumbled and clutched tighter at Sam’s belt, then stood and shirked out of his clothing. He gently tugged George’s pants off the rest of the way, cleaning their spend into the expensive fabric and tossing the pants to the ground. George shimmied out of his shirt, eyes sweet and focused entirely on Samuel.

The bishop climbed back into bed and drew George’s pliant body into his arms. George hummed softly in satisfaction, kissing Samuel’s chest lazily before pillowing his head there. 

“We’ll fly up to Connecticut tomorrow, darling Majesty, and I’ll have you all to myself for a few days. Would you like that?” Samuel inquired quietly, his fingers tangling in the feathery hair at the nape of George’s neck.

He received a low hum and a nod in response, George already mostly sleep. Samuel smiled and kissed George gently on the crown of his head, then closed his eyes and just enjoyed the weight and warmth of His Majesty lying collected in his arms. 

Yes, he had missed the King very much.


End file.
